Petrichor: A Short Story
'''Petrichor '''is a short story about the arrival of Yujik, Shraxon, and Malachite. It details their crash landing onto Terubia, a stormy island south of Xeria Nui. Story Part 1: Arrival It was a dark and rainy night, nothing unusual for the island of Terubia. It was a place of storms and constant flooding, but it was what many Rahi and an old abandoned outpost called home. Three large dark blue metallic pods came barrelling through the rain for one of Terubia’s rocky beaches. One by one they landed, each setting on fire after a large crash. The rain put the fires out, keeping the passengers within mostly safe from harm. The first pod’s window was burst open by a large green foot and out stepped it’s owner. Makuta Malachite, the regretful scientist stepped out onto the cold rocky beach. He had no idea where he was but he knew he was much too late. The pods were programmed using Teridax’s life force and were set to land from space once he died. It has been 7,000 long years since the day Mata Nui ended the menace, and Malachite knew it. After checking the barely functional clock within the pod, he returned to the beach and sat down on a large rock formation overlooking the vast blue sea. He shivered as his green and gold armor was blasted with cold winds and rain. His mind was filled with thoughts of regret. He joined Teridax to preserve his life, but abandoned Miserix and the rest of the faction. Malachite, along with 8 other Makuta, was selected to be a part of a strike team led by Makuta Yujik, in the event of Teridax’s downfall. He had heard whisperings of Teridax planning on sending assassins to take out opposers within the Brotherhood. Malachite was too unsure of his ability to fight and survive so he decided to join Teridax. He was chosen for his brilliant mind, full of scientific breakthroughs and technological wonders. He was also very proficient with the powers of weather control and laser vision. Despite these strengths, Malachite had lost all confidence within himself and his judgement when he chose to join Teridax. What’s left of him is a broken shell of a man, a depressed hollow set of armor. He silently waited in the storm for his compatriots to leave their pods. 7 of the 10 pods sent to space were missing, and Malachite was unaware if they landed somewhere else or if they were still floating around up above. The second pod’s window slid open, and a lanky blue figure equipped with a wide black falchion leaped out into the poor weather. This was none other than Makuta Shraxon. A former prison guard, Shraxon was a firm believer in Teridax’s plan and wished to have helped him personally rather than be sent to space. He had known of Malachite and had great respect for him, but was unsure of the history of his new leader, Yujik. He ran up to Malachite, loudly stomping and crushing rocks under his clawed feet, and asked, “Malachite, we’ve arrived, do you know where we are?” Malachite swiveled his head and responded with a simple, “No,” and returned to face the sea. Malachite and Shraxon had been friends before being sent off into space, but he didn’t want to face his brother. Malachite was too ashamed of himself to want to be seen. Shraxon was unaware of this fact and hopped on the rock and sat next to his green friend. “I checked the timer in my pod before I got out, we’re 7,000 years too late, Malachite. We may be too late to continue the plan,” Shraxon proclaimed. Malachite, through lying lips, softly spoke, “I’m sure we can continue, Shraxon. Teridax may have been gone for a long time, but the world hasn’t seen the end of the Brotherhood of Makuta.” “You’re damn right it hasn’t!” Shraxon exclaimed before slapping his comrade on the back with a hearty laugh. An hour passed with no reaction coming from the third pod, and Shraxon was concerned if they survived the crash or not. He wasn’t even sure who was in the pod as it landed with the window facing down. Malachite didn’t really care if they were alive or not, they were traitors to Miserix. He realized the hypocrisy of his thought just then, and joined Shraxon in checking on the pod. The two figures walked up to it and inspected it looking for the emergency release. Shraxon had found it and pushed the button. They could hear the window slide open and together they pushed the pod over so the voyager could get out. It was none other than their leader, Yujik. After regaining consciousness, Yujik slowly stepped out of his pod, at the same time grabbing his cape and his massive blade. Yujik was a goliath and a true force to be reckoned with. He was a dictator on a small island and he ruled with an iron fist. He could easily best any of the Makuta on the strike team in a fight, even if they all ganged up on him. He was an excellent swordsman and a master of using his elemental Shadow abilities. After standing up he said in his deep, booming voice, “Brothers, we’ve arrived late and it seems like most of our team is missing. We’re gonna need to find a suitable base of operations and fast, we need to get this show on the road.” Malachite pitched in, his somber voice barely audible over the pouring rain, “I saw what seems to be an abandoned fort over in the jungle while I was on that rock, we could check that out. It may suit our needs.” Yujik responded, “Good eye, Malachite. We’ll make our way there now and set up shop. We’re gonna need to collect supplies while we’re here. Our food and tools were in two of the smaller Makutas pods and they obviously aren’t here.” The three made their way to the abandoned fortress and found where they would sleep for the night. It was a large castle-like structure, constructed of wood and large gray stone bricks. Some rooms were damaged from the flooding that was so common on Terubia, however they slept in the basement, which was untouched from water on the surface. After a short while of bickering about which one of them got to sleep on the single decaying bed, all three of them fell asleep on the cold stone floor. Even though the three of them were in hypersleep for thousands and thousands of years, they were still somehow exhausted. They had vastly different dreams: Yujik dreamed of conquest, Malachite dreamed of a white figure in a desert, and Shraxon dreamed about the food he was going to eat tomorrow. All three of them were ready for the next day when they could start living their lives again. The rain continued on through the dark night, and the golden sun eventually rose over the horizon. When morning came, Malachite and Shraxon woke up without their gargantuan leader. With daylight coming in from the stairway leading to the basement, they were able to see a note left stuck to the wall with a knife. The note read, “Going to hunt so we don’t starve to death down here. You two should search the building for anything we can use and maybe tidy the place up a bit. I’ll handle most of the construction of the cells we’re going to put in place down there. Hugs and kisses, Yujik.” “Hugs and kisses, huh, this guy’s got an interesting sense of humor,” Shraxon said while rolling his eyes. “Malachite, are you doing okay, bud? You’ve been quieter than I remember you ever being and you seem a bit down. We have to be in the best condition we can, this island is still unknown territory and could be dangerous.” Malachite was unsure if he should reveal his thoughts to his friend in case of backlash, but he trusted him well enough to explain what was going on in his mind. “Shraxon, I’m gonna be honest with you because I trust you, I don’t wanna be here.” Shraxon laughed, “I don’t really wanna be in this musky ass fort either but it’s the best we’ve got right now.” “That’s not what I mean brother, I don’t want to be a part of this plan. I’ve never believed in Teridax. His plan was a stupid waste of way too many innocent lives. I’m only here because I didn’t want to be hunted down by some of his fanatics like Antroz or Gorast.” “Malachite, if you’re being serious then I have very good reason to kill you where you stand, but I won’t. I think what Teridax was trying to accomplish was a good thing. Us Makuta were always given the short end of the stick and we deserve to be at the top of the world. I could kill you right now and be done with it, but you’re my friend. I may be trying to continue a plan that caused thousands of people to die, but I won’t betray my friend. If Yujik hears about any of this then he will decapitate you on the spot. I won’t say a goddamn thing to him and neither should you. I’m sure you knew that already though, you’re one smart fella.” Malachite was surprised at his blue peer’s reaction. He was sure that Shraxon was going to turn on him and try to kill him. “Shraxon, I really appreciate it. Yujik is most likely going to send us on individual missions and when he sends me out, I’m not going to come back.” Shraxon was shocked to hear this at first, and then decided it made sense considering what his friend had just said to him. “Alright, just don’t get killed out there. As smart as you are, you still have no idea how people are going to react to a Makuta after not seeing one for a few thousand years. Our reputation isn’t the best.” After their conversation, the duo did what Yujik told them to do and they searched the old base for anything that could be useful. They found stale food, some old rusted Matoran armor, and a few weapons that were still in decent condition. In another room they found the corpses of the Matoran that used to live in this fortress, all dead in their beds. They all had similar wounds, a puncture in the throat. The two decided that this must have been the work of an assassin or a Dark Hunter that was sent to wipe out the fort. Yujik had returned with an Ash Bear body slung over his shoulder. The three of them set a small fire in the basement, as it was still raining outside, and cooked the beast. Part 2: Departure It was still raining on the island, three weeks after the Makuta trio had landed there. Malachite attempted using weather control to stop the rain, although his attempts against Terubia’s weather patterns were fruitless. They had scavenged the island for useful items and had found many maps, tools, and journals from corpses of Matoran and Toa from around the island. Apparently, Terubia was considered one of the most dangerous islands in the immediate area and no boats or ships would come. Private travel was the only way to access the island for the brave explorers and adventurers who dared to go. They learned of the island Xeria Nui from many of the maps they found. It was north of Terubia and was populated with many Matoran and Toa. It was the perfect place to gain information. “Maybe we should go here. We could bring back some Matoran or Toa and torture them in the dungeon until they give us everything we need. I think we all need information to continue our plan.” “That’s a great idea Malachite, I’m glad you’re with us. You should go to Xeria Nui tomorrow and bring someone back. There are a few old boats a bit east of here, I’m sure you could get them up and running. While you’re in Xeria Nui, Shraxon can go to this island Toto Nui that’s on this map. It looks like it’s south of here. I’ll stay here and get the dungeon completed, it should be done within the next few days so you two will have plenty of time,” Yujik ordered. “Sounds like a good plan, Yujik! We’ll make them squeal about who the most powerful Toa are, we need to wipe out our strongest opponents as soon as possible. Maybe some of them know where the rest of the team landed too and we can bring them back here,” Shraxon chimed in. “Then it’s settled, you two will leave tomorrow. These maps were a great find!” Yujik exclaimed. It was the next morning, Malachite stayed up all through the freezing stormy night fixing up the abandoned boats. The rain continued to pour but his work was complete. Two boats were up and running. Shraxon walked up to the beach that the boats were located. “This is really it then, huh?” “What do you mean Shraxon?” Malachite questioned. “You said you aren’t coming back. We probably aren’t gonna see each other again, pal.” “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I need to do this though Shraxon, I need to make things right. I have to do this for myself and for Miserix, I can’t work with you two for this plan any longer and this is my chance out.” “Well, I can respect your decision, if I ever see you on the field of battle I won’t kill you. Makuta’s honor.” “Not much honor from our species anymore, Shraxon, but I appreciate it. It’s Yujik I have to worry about running into again.” “Yeah, you need to be careful. When he realizes you aren’t coming back, he’s either gonna assume you’ve deserted us or you’re dead, and if he finds you, he’s gonna kill you. What are you planning on doing anyway? How are you gonna survive on Xeria Nui? You’re a Makuta after all.” “Well, I’m not as big as you two are and I wear a Kanohi Miru, I think I might be able to pass as a Toa of Air.” Malachite was still a bit doubtful of this plan, but it was the best he could think of for the time being. “You really just think of everything don’t you?” Both shared a final laugh. “Well, old friend, I would say good luck but I really hope your plan fails. Don’t get killed out there,” Malachite said. “Thanks, Malachite. Maybe we’ll cross paths again one day.” The two old friends shook hands one final time and Shraxon took off for Toto Nui. Malachite remained on Terubia for a few more minutes. He looked back into the lush vibrant jungle and the harsh rocky beaches. He looked into the sky above the island and for the first time he'd been there, it had stopped raining. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a single cloud. Malachite took this as a sign of good luck and hope. “I’ll be fine out there, I can do this. I need to do this, maybe I could even help some Toa or something, I need to make things right with Miserix. He’s most likely dead and if he isn’t I probably won’t ever see him again but this is still important to me. Goodbye, Terubia. I won’t miss your constant rain. Rot in hell, Yujik,” Malachite thought to himself. It felt good to think this way. He hadn’t thought positively in a long long time. Although he still felt atrocious for leaving Miserix all those years ago, he felt peace within himself. A new light of hope was up ahead for him on Xeria Nui. He promised to himself that he would always follow what he truly believes in instead of doing what would keep him safe. With one good kick to the faulty old motor, his boat started. He left the island, but not before admiring the smell of the long awaited petrichor. Characters * Malachite * Shraxon * Yujik Trivia * This is ToaGatez's first time writing any sort of story related to Bionicle and also the first story written in the Gatreverse. * There is absolutely no relation to the other story on the wiki also named Petrichor by JDusk17. =